Don't Erase Me
by BlackDahliaSuspect
Summary: Alice Vanderbill decides to get her best friend her first com. She finds one of the internet for really cheap. Little does she know, the purchasing of this com will change her life more then any other. It will place both her heart, and her life, in danger


Emilie: Holy Jesus. I'm back for a story.

Karma: And damn time too! What the hell ever happened to Suicidal Cards?

Emilie: That thing? O_o I forgot about that one! I was only just remembered of Fanfic when I logged onto my email and started to look through them only to find that someone had added one of my stories.

Karma: You are made of Epic Fail my friend. Epic Fail.

Emilie: Thankies 8D

Karma: Emilie-Chan does not own Chobits.

[+] [+] [+]

The wind blew through the open villa window, causing the dark purple drapes to flutter with a life of their own. The house had a smell of metal and snow, seeing it was winter in New York City. Hanging halfway out the window, with a lit cigarette in her hand, was Alice Vanderbill. She took another long drag of it, inhaling the toxic fumes. Flicking the bud down into the bustling streets of the city, Alice turned around and walked back into the apartment, closing the window.

Ambling over to the kitchen part of her apartment, she opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. Not even opening the can yet, a loud knocking resounded from her door. Excitement lighting her light blue eyes, Alice placed the can back in the fridge and bounded over to the door.

Glancing through the peep hole, Alice's thoughts were confirmed. Standing right outside was a man in a wife beater top and blue cap stating _Fed Ex. _Right behind him stood another man, who was pushing a cart with a large package atop. The package was just about human sized, and slightly tattered around the edges, probably from all the travel. It was shipped straight from Japan.

The man knocked on the door again, causing Alice to jump (She had pretty much forgotten about letting them in due to her excitement). Looking down at the clip board he was holding, the man called out, "Miss Vanderbill! We've got your package!"

The door swung open, revealing the eager Miss Vanderbill. The man handed the clipboard, asking for her to sign. She quickly scribbled her signature on the dotted line, handed it pack, and then moved from the doorframe. The other man with the cart wheeled it in, and the both of them swiftly placed the large parcel gently onto the floor.

"Thank you!" Alice gushed, waving as the two men exited her apartment. Once the door slid shut behind the last male, she rushed into the kitchen and slung open a drawer. Grabbing the box cutter that lay at rest, she quickly ran back over to the package. After making a few speedy cuts here and there, the container was finally open. With a few tosses of packing all over, a face was revealed.

A few more squeaks of exhilaration come from Alice's lips, and she makes short time of unpacking the rest of it. As soon as the whole body was exposed, her eyes began to scan it up and down. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition, just as the man that had sold it to her stated.

Semi-long black hair that drooped a little above his eyes, tall, rosy pink lips, and on top of his head were a pair of white cat eyes that highly contrasted with his black hair. This seemed to add an extra effect of cuteness though, in Alice's mind. She was then reminded of the glasses that were sent with him, and spotted the black glasses case right against his left arm.

Reaching for it, she snapped it open to reveal a pair of black glasses with rectangle frames. Sliding them onto the bridge of his nose, they fit perfectly. Not that he needed them, for he was in fact a perscom. The previous owner had included them because apparently he had just picked them up and started wearing them one day, growing very fond of the thing.

Slipping up part of one of the ears, Alice began to look for the on switch. Gently gliding her finger inside, she lightly tapped on something. A small _clicking_ noise was heard, and then they eyes of the persecom lightly opened, to reveal stunning dark green eyes. "Hello Miss. Where's my master? "

Sucking on her teeth, Alice took a step back. Looks like the previous owner had forgotten to erase his memory. At least he added in the English application so she could speak with him. But why wouldn't he have erased his previous data? Coms' can get slightly attached if they're custom jobs.

"He didn't tell you, did he? Well…Yuki, I'm your new owner." The previous owner had told Alice when she bought him off the internet his name. That could be part of the reason why he didn't delete the old memory. But still, now Alice would have to figure it out. And since it was a custom job that could take a few weeks to figure out…while she only had two.

Once the thought processed through his mind, Yuki jumped up from the box, causing stray packaging to fly out across the room. "What?! But without me, he'll die! Look Miss, you have to send me back straight away!" he shouted.

Pulling back, Alice's light blonde hair fluttered around. That wasn't the kind of reaction she was expected from him. Most coms' were more…well mannered then that. But once again, custom job. "Look, let's go sit down and talk about this," she sighed, grabbing his hand and walking him over to a table in the kitchen. Alice sat him down, and then herself opposite of him.

"Ok, I understand you liked your old owner and all, but that's no reason to over react. I bought you off the internet, quite cheaply, for a friend of mine called Jessica. She's been my best friend for ages, and has always wanted a perscom. But at the time, she can't afford it. So I decided to look around and find a cheap one, and I just happened to find you. Looks like your old owner needed money or something, but by law I own you. I've talked everything out with him, and he seems more then capable of taking care of himself. By no stretch should he die," Alice explained. While she was talking, she could hint at Yuki's features hardening in anger.

"I. Don't. Care. Send me back to him or I'll send myself back," he hissed, voice growing darker with each word. "And since you don't understand the current situation he's in, of course, he needs me. Personally, I could care less for you friend Jessica. Buy her another perscom," Yuki stated, getting up from the table with suck force the chair he was sitting in ended up being pushed back and onto the floor.

Reacting with lighting speed, Alice reached over the table and grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere. I can erase your memory with the snap of my fingers if I wanted, and then you would forget completely about your old master. But from now on you'll listen to me and a Jessica when the time comes. If you even try anything funny you could bet your ass that I'm deleting everything from you memory. _Everything. _Got that?"

This simple (And empty) threat was enough to make Yuki freeze where he stood. It seemed that he valued his memory as much as his self. Making a speedy recovery from this threat though, he was quick to chime in his opinion. "They'll come for you to then. You and Jessica both. But fine with me. If he dies then so do you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll see. Soon enough, you'll see," Yuki grinned to her, brushing off Alice's still clinging hand.

[+] [+] [+]

Emilie: Yay, first chapter done :D

Karma: Pretty short =.= And that ending was retarded. You should have kept going.

Emilie: Hey! It was the closest thing to a cliffy that I could think of. At least this way more people may want to read it and keep reading it ;-;

Karma: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Emilie: Meanie ;;

Anyway, don't forget to R&R! (Rate and review :3) Criticism is loved, just no going off on me! What is loved even more is people that favorite and comment! I hate all you that just favorite and don't comment! So don't do it! D Or else I'll have karma on your ass!

Karma: That is, surprisingly, not a lie :L

Emilie: What do you mean 'surprisingly'?! Karma really is a bitch _-_

Karma: Darn to the straight.


End file.
